Uncontrolable
by MrsJasperWithlock
Summary: Miley's quit Hannah Montana. Feeling rejected by the world she turns to drugs. Her ex best friend Lilly, now does anything she can to humiliate Miley. Story better than summary. Please Read. Rated M for drug abuse and later sex. First story short. SORRY!


**A/N: Well here you go. My first ever fanfic that I gave my best shot. This will be a multi chapter just so you know. I studied other fanfics so I could improve. I really appreciate any support. As long as the readers are happy. Make suggestions on some things I could fix if I messed something up. Anyway. I hope you enjoy. (: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or any of its characters. I am merely a fan of Hannah Montana. I do, however, own this story line and the plot itself. There are also a few characters later on who I do own. I do not of this moment know their names. **

The Beginning

My POV

Miley was your average teenage girl. She had boy problems, just like every other girl. One huge difference?

She was worldwide famous pop star Hannah Montana.

Key word being was.

She had long since her 17th birthday quit the act. She didn't tell anyone. She just quit. It was taking too much of her social time up. Lilly and Oliver had begun to grow away from her after they started dating, barley even noticing Miley wasn't there anymore. Sure Hannah had been a huge part of her life. But I guess Hannah had gotten old. And when Jake introduced her to cigarettes it all went downhill. She started drinking and staying out late at parties. Then came the pills. At first it was just some over the counter drugs. Then it became things like: Tabs, Oxycotin, Morphine, Demerol, **Acetaminophen,**Hydromorphone and Propoxyphene **(A/N: Sorry. I know. Big words xD) **She never done anything harder than alcohol. Nothing like Coke, Heroin, or Ecstasy.

Yeah. Miley Ray Stewart, good girl too many, had turned to a bad girl over the time lapse of one year. She made new friends, most of which included gothic kids.

Miley walked in to the bathroom, and the smell of marijuana caught her senses, "Give me a puff of that babe." She said Jake, her body leaning against the wall. **(A/N: Pretend it's a boys' and girls' bathroom.)**

He smiled and handed the blunt to her. She took a long puff and handed it back. "Thanks I really needed that. My life is so fucking full of drama." She told him. He nodded, to show he was listening. "My dad's been poking around lately in my business. He almost found my stash in my closet under the floorboards."

"Oh, how did he _almost_ find it?" Jake asked.

"He found a note addressed to you about a 'stash' in my closet. But fortunately he found the junk food I keep hidden in there." She smirked. She was a drug addict. But she sure as hell still loved them sweets.

"Oh. Well At least you still got the weed. You mind if I buy I couple pounds off you?" He asked. He pinched out the light on the blunt and put it in his backpack.

"Yeah, sure, but it will cost the same as anyone else. How many pounds are you wanting?" She asked.

"Just about 2 pounds will be enough for a while." He said and grabbed his wallet.

"Okay. That'll be about 300 bucks." She said grabbing a bag of grass out of her purse and handing it to him.

"Why so much?" He asked shocked, holding the money in his hand.

"Cause a girl has to make some profit." She smiled wickedly as he groaned, handing her the money. She handed him the bag and put the money in the side of her purse. He smiled, even as he handed away nearly all of his money.

"That's why I love my girl. I love someone smart like you that knows how to handle money." He said, and growled in her ear playfully. She giggled. But pulled away as one of the preppy girls walked into the bathroom giggling.

Miley rolled her eyes and groaned. They started walking out, but when Miley turned around to go she ran into Oliver. "Shit I'm sor… Miley, is that you? The look on his face was hard to decipher."

Miley backed away glaring at him. He chooses _now _to recognize her, after two years or no communication.

Lilly and Oliver who had started dating 4 years ago had started to grow away from her. Slowly they became popular, as she became a drug addict. Oliver and Lilly were still going strong as ever, and hardly once ever fought. What Miley had began to hate most about Lilly, is the fact she knew that Miley had a crush on Oliver since they had met. But Miley grew out of that crush. Hoping to just graduate school and never see Oliver or Lilly or _anyone _ever again.

Miley cleared her throat and spoke, "Wow. Really Oliver? You recognize me after two years? **Shocking.**"

Miley grabbed a grinning Jake's hand and led him out. "God. That was _so_ pathetic. Why couldn't I have thought of something else better to say?" She said her face glowing red.

"I think what you said was good. There's nothing wrong with what you said." He said patting her back, his words a little slurred,

"Okay… Babe do you know if the talent show auditions is after school today or tomorrow?" Miley asked. She was going to sign up to sing in it, and hoped no one would recognize her voice. She loved singing. Just Hannah Montana was a thing of the past. A thing for six year olds. And she was 17. Hannah just got boring and lame and she couldn't keep up with the hard work.

"Uhh… I think it's today, but hell if I know." He laughed giddily, "I'm still buzzed from the joint, babe… Are you going to perform in the talent show..?"

"Yeah I'm thinking about it. I'm going to sing." She smiled happily, the thought of singing bringing up the innocent Miley hidden in the depths of her. "But that is if I make it." She said calming herself before she got to giddy.

'I think you'll make it babe." He said then hiccupped. "You're perfect at everything." She felt his hand grope at her ass and she jumped away.

"Not here Jakey, there's people around. Wait 'till we get to your place tonight." She said then winked. He groaned but quietly agreed. "Now get to class before you get detention. Don't want to miss out on some _fun time _this afternoon now do we?" He shook his head. "OK. I love you. See you after class." She said as they parted ways. Miley headed to her 1st period and groaned as she walked through the door. Sitting in the front two desks were Lilly and Oliver.

The wicked smile on Lilly's face as she glared at her told Miley this would not be a fun semester. She shuffled around Lilly and towards the back of the room as a foot came in front of her causing her books and bags to go flying as she fell face first to the floor. But what scared her even more was the bag of pills that went flying out of her purse.

"_Shit!" _She exclaimed quietly. She went to reach for the ziploc bag but her hand was stopped by a pink flip flop on her hand.

Looking up at Lilly, she swore to get revenge. Lilly lifted it up and showed Miss Kunkle, their teacher,

"Miss Kunkle, I think you might want to search miss Miley's stuff here.. Seeming she has a full bag of pills right here." Lilly said the hate seething from her.

"Miss Stewart, gather your things and bring them up here. _NOW."_Miley did as told. She placed the bags on her desk and thanked god that she had sold her bag of weed. The only thing on her was a couple things of OTC drugs. "Miss Stewart. You have gotten yourself into _alot_ of trouble. Come with me to the principles office. Your father will not be pleased to hear about this."

But the only thing Miley could think was, _my dad is going to kill me!_

**A/N:Well I hope you liked it. I think it was my best so far. Please review. I accept anything, suggestions, praise, criticism (As long as it's not mean and you explain what I done wrong.) Please, do not flame. I am merely a mortal and do not do **_**everything**_** perfectly.**


End file.
